


intimacy

by shavacado



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Han Jumin Has Feelings, jumin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 10:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shavacado/pseuds/shavacado
Summary: Minyung had a hard time accepting love since her father died. she was scared. mourning. all while taking over a large company at a young age. though when she met her fiancé of two years, she thought that maybe... she did deserve love. that maybe, she could have happiness with another person too. that was, until, she found him in bed with another woman. hurt and confused, masking her pain behind a sly smirk, a sudden business proposition from a long time rivalry company falls into her lap. proposed by none other than jumin han.
Relationships: Reader/Jumin Han, oc/jumin han
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

"Miss Park! Miss Park!" 

Reporters crowded around the car. The flash of their cameras bathed Minyung Park in quick white light as she climbed out of the black BMW. Holding the door open was her driver, who also held his arm out to block the storm of people. Minyung paid them no mind, placing the black shades over her eyes. An olive green blazer draped over her shoulders, a crisp white blouse underneath. At her hips sat a black pencil skirt, exposing her upper thighs. She pushed through the crowd, her black heels clicking against the concrete. The reporters spread to give her some room. Though it didn't ease their shouting.

"Miss Park! Is it true you're no longer engaged to Kim Siwon?"

"Miss Park! Is it true he cheated on you with the manager of his team?"

Scampering behind her was her assistant, tablet in her hands. Jinae looked at the crowd of people pestering her boss. She grimaced, bowing her head a bit. She didn't have a good feeling, especially as the reporters had begun harassing Miyung more and more as of late. 

Reaching the doors of the C&R building, Minyung stopped short. Jinae looked at her boss's back in alarm, a sinking feeling in her chest. Minyung raised her hand to her face, and slowly slid the shades off her eyes. Turning her head towards the nearest reporter, she gave a flash of a smirk. Her straight brown hair fell over her shoulder as she eyed him, and his eyes went wide at the action. The crowd went quiet, anticipating her words. 

"He has no relevance to my life anymore. So please, stop asking me about something that isn't important." 

Putting her shades back over her eyes, she walked straight into the building, Jinae following after her. The reporters shouting started up again, but their noises became nothing more than mindless mumbling as they traveled further into the building. Her heels clicked on the ground as they walked toward the line of elevators, employees of C&R eyeing her as she walked past. 

After choosing an elevator and stepping inside, the doors closed, dinging as it began to rise to the floor they were told to arrive at. 

"Ma'am, do you think it was the best idea to speak about what happened...? I mean, it is very soon... your mother did advise you not to say anything and let the media assume things until they got bored with it." Jinae looked at her boss out of the corner of her eye, who was staring ahead with her lip curled a bit at the corner.

"My mother has no idea what she's talking about." Minyung tugged the glasses off of her face once again, handing them over to Jinae. "She thinks she knows what's best, but she has no idea what it means to work with the media. Nevermind the fact if I hadn't said something first, I know Siwon would have said something. Lord knows what would have come out of his mouth if he got to the media before me."

Jinae sighed. "I know. Siwon is a... special man." 

"Tch." Minyung made a face of disgust, brushing something off of the shoulder of her jacket. "I suppose that's one way to look at it. The man can't learn to keep his mouth shut. I don't want to talk about him anymore. Just saying his name is giving me a headache. Now, what I am wanting to hear, is what Mr. Jumin Han is going to say today. I know with his father's recent divorce the stocks have plummetted again, but I can't imagine what he would want from us. Especially with what is happening with Siwon and I, it would just be another thing for the media to gossip about." 

"Well... both your companies have similar duties." 

The elevator dinged again, opening onto the top floor. 

Minyung stepped out, her heels clicking along the floor once again. "Even so, we deal with different kinds of exporting. Ours is distribution, C&R is more along the lines of international trade. I would think you would know that." 

Jinae blushed in embarrassment, turning her head the other way. "I'm sorry, ma'am."

"Nothing to apologize for," Amended MInyung, peering around for some sort of clue for where the meeting was to be held. "Just refrain from making assumptions when you don't know the subject well. Then again, it's not your job to know that, but as my assistant, it wouldn't hurt." 

From around the corner came a woman in a brown pencil skirt and blazer. Her hair was cut short, a pair of rectangular glasses on her face. Her eyes were serious and narrowed, but once she saw Minyung and Jinae, they doubled in size. She quickly came over, tablet tucked underneath her arm. 

"I presume you are Miss Park Minyung?" 

Minyung nodded her head, smiling at the woman. "I am. I presume you are Mr.Han's assistant...?" 

She nodded back. "Yes, I am. My name is Kang Jaehee, but you may call me Jaehee if you wish. If you would please follow me, I can show you to the meeting room where Mr. Han is currently waiting." 

Following down the hall, Jinae was quiet, peering around the building and its dark atmosphere. She peered over her tablet with meek eyes. Minyung glanced back to her assistant, feeling her tense energy. She let out a chuckle, reaching over to give the woman a slight squeeze on the shoulder. "You're so tense. No one is going to bite you." 

At this, Jinae gave a quiet breath of relief, before nodding her head. 

Coming to the entry to the meeting room, Jaehee knocked on the door, her hand on the handle, the other pressed flat against the door. There was a beat of silence before a male voice from inside spoke a firm 'come in.' At this, Jaehee opened the door, stepping back to allow Minyung to step inside. 

A long table filled most of the room, floor to ceiling windows giving a view to the city outside. The view was much like the one in her building, though the decor was much sleeker and more refined. It reminded her of what her companies building looked like as a child when her father was around. Flooded her with a sense of nostalgia, and she couldn't help but allow the ghost of a smile to quirk at her lips. 

Finally, her gaze settled onto the man who sat at the table, his back turned to the city. Minyung immediately pegged him as Han Jumin. His hair was dark, and his face was just as sharp as his eyes that scanned the document on the surface of the table. He was quite handsome, even she couldn't deny that--not that she was looking for anything romantic at the moment. Especially when she Noticing her presence, he got to his feet and re-buttoned his blazer. 

"Thank you for meeting with me today. I'm sure you are busy." He extended his hand, and Minyung took it, her other hand encasing his much larger one. 

His hands were very soft.

"It was no bother. I'm surprised you wanted to arrange a meeting in the first place. Is there something the matter?" 

At this point, Jinae had come to take a seat in the chair off to the side of Minyung. She pulled out the pen for her tablet and got ready to take notes, her eyes darting between Jumin and Minyung. Jumin shot the assistant a look for a moment, his brow seeming to quirk up at her odd behavior, before looking back at the woman across from him.

"Actually, yes. I have a proposal for you. For now, it can be a verbal exchange, and if we wish to evolve it into something more serious, we can develop a contract. That can be done at another time, though." Jumin placed his hands over one another on the table. "I would like to propose we become business partners." 

MInyung quirked a brow, looking over at Jinae for a moment, who looked a bit smug at the fact she was on the right path when it came to guessing what Jumin wanted. 

"What do you have in mind?" Minyung turned her attention back to the man across from her, leaning back in her chair. She folded her hands over her stomach. "We do almost the same thing, but differently. Both of our businesses entail different kinds of contracts with customers. Ours does more distribution, so we have a larger hand when it comes to which retailers get ahold of it. We also commercialize products under our name in foreign places. Perhaps I'm forgetting, but it seemed as though C&R dealt more so with transportation." 

"That is true. But I don't think you're understanding what I mean by us becoming partners." 

MInyung snorted. "You're not suggesting C&R absorb my company, are you? Because there's not a contract in the world that would make me do such a thing." 

Jinae cringed at the sharp tone in her boss's voice.

"No, I'm not suggesting that," Jumin said, quick to squash that train of thought. "I meant as though we share supplies, work together with clients, and then split the profits. It feels as though most producers of goods struggle between choosing our companies. We're both good at what we do, so they either choose one--"

"Or choose neither." Minyung sighed, grimacing as she thought of the most recent clients who had become so stressed in her office while they were having a simple meeting over what her company, Cadence Exports, could offer them. The man had become so flustered he pulled out a chunk of his hair. 

Short to say, Minyung was horrified when she found out the sole reason he lost control of himself was due to the fact he couldn't choose between C&R and her own company. It wasn't a good look for the man--and that wasn't just because of the stringy hair laying on the table between them. He ended up leaving without having made a decision, and he never contacted them again. 

Minyung leaned into her hand, pointer finger squishing into her cheek ever so slightly. Her thumb curled under her lip as she stared at Jumin with a pondering expression. 

Why he had suddenly come to her with this proposal was still strange. The incisiveness of her clients when it came to which company to conduct business with had been a problem even when her father was still alive. Her father and Chairman Han didn't get along well back then. The fact they both lost clients for the other company just existing was the sole reason for that. Though he didn't seem to be someone who would put a silly family rival ahead of the benefit of his business. So it wasn't surprising that Jumin was coming to her with this proposition. 

"While it's not that I don't think your proposal is promising, it's not something I can make a decision on right this moment. I'll need some time to think it over, especially as I'm busy with personal matters at the moment."

Jumin nodded. "I understand. It's a large decision, but I hope you see that it is what would benefit both of our companies." 

Minyung maintained his gaze for a moment. Jumin stared back, his gaze not wavering. 

She knew this was a sly persuasion tactic. He wanted the two companies to become partners, and it was obvious he wouldn't take no for an answer. If she were to give no as an answer, it's likely she would have been assaulted with fruit and chocolate baskets until she agreed.

Standing up from her chair, she raised her hand out to him. He also stood up and took her hand, shaking it as she had done earlier, only this time his two hands encased her much smaller one. 

His hands were still warm.

Jumin walked over to the door and pulled it open for her. Minyung met his gaze once more, before walking out the door without another word. Jinae gave a quick bow to both Jumin and Jaehee, before scampering off after Minyung again. 

This time, when they left the building, there were no reporters. Perhaps they had gotten bored with waiting and ran off to find another story. Minyung didn't care what the reason was. She was just grateful for some sort of peace. The black BMW she had came in was pulled around the block, waiting for her. The driver got out of the front seat and walked around the car. He opened the door for her, and she stepped in again. Jinae came in on the other side, the phone in her hand already buzzing.

Minyung sighed. "Who is calling now?"

Jinae grimaced. "...It's your mother, ma'am." 

Minyung sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Squeezing her eyes shut, she held her hand out, the cell phone being dropped into her palm. Raising it to her ear, she made a face as though she had smelt something nasty. "What do you want now?"

A scoff came across the phone. "What do I want? Park Minyung! I told you not to speak about this, yet here you are talking to the press about it? While they were tailing you to the C&R building no less. That's going to make you, and Cadence exports look bad. Do you not use your head?"

"I think you need to remember, mother, that it's my company, and has been since father died. I am also an adult, and I will manage my own business. Especially when it comes to my ex-fiance who had an affair behind my back."

The line was silent for a moment. Minyung didn't say anything else, waiting.

"We will be discussing this in person soon." 

The line went dead. Her mother had hung up. 

"Tch... this woman..." Minyung handed the phone back over to Jinae, who quickly took it and pocketed it. 

Since word got out the engagement between Minyung and her two-year-long fiance, Siwon, had gotten out, the press ate it up like candy. Her face plastered on magazines, accusing her as a neglectful fiance, and him a Korea's golden star athlete who did nothing wrong. She needed to do something she needed to regain her power in the situation. Though what she was supposed to do, she had no idea. 

All she should focus on was her business. More particularly, the proposition Jumin had given her today. When he first spoke of it, she was shocked. It was the last thing she was expecting to hear. But when she thought more about it, the two companies becoming partners was beneficial to both of them.

"Jinae."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Call Jumin's assistant in a few hours and invite him to my office tomorrow afternoon. What was her name? Jaehee Kang?"

"Yes ma'am, it is."

"Alright. Call Miss Kang in a few hours and do what I said."

"I will ma'am."


	2. Chapter 2

Minyung paced her office, walking in smooth strides in front of the floor to ceiling glass windows. She flipped through a stapled document; a shortened version of the contract C&R had sent over that morning concerning their partnership. Her brown hair hung loosely around her face, tickling her cheeks. The sensation caused a bit of irritation, she tucked the strands behind her ear without her eyes leaving the page. 

She liked what she read. It was a rundown put together by her company's lawyers, but she liked the contents it entailed, and the business proposition seemed more and more appealing the longer she considered it. There didn’t seem to be anything to lose here. They’d be making more profit and would be saving on expenses by splitting it between their two companies. Imagining her father’s shocked face if he were to know business with C&R was in the plans gave her a small chuckle. 

The large glass door to her office swung open. 

Minyung looked up to see her mother walk in. She didn’t attempt to hide her frown. 

Eun Park was a tall woman with shoulder-length graying hair and a stern look on her face. Her dark eyes were sharp and piercing. Wrinkles lined the sides of her mouth; earned from frowning so often. She wore a gray pair of slacks and a white blouse, a chunky green necklace with large jewels hanging around her neck. Over her shoulder was a large designer bag, and from what Minyung could see, it was a newly released Prada bag. 

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Bought with her late father’s money no doubt. 

Minyung tossed the rundown of C&R’s contract onto the glass desk. “Something I can help you with, mother? I don’t recall seeing your name on my schedule for today.” 

“Yes, in fact, you can.” She ruffled through her bag, shoving things around inside with an attitude while stomping over to Minyungs side of the room. Pointedly ignoring the jab about an appointment. After finding what she was looking for, she tossed a magazine onto the desk. It hit the glass tabletop with a loud smack. 

“Care to explain this?”

Placing her hand flat on top of the glass, Minyung leaned over and gazed at the cover. 

It was her ex-fiancé—Siwan. He posed on the cover, a soccer ball tucked under his arm as he grinned toward the camera. Above him printed in bold yellow letters was a yellow headline. It read; Siwon Kim and his recent heartbreak. How the star athlete is dealing with his pain. 

Minyung felt sick at the sight. Her first urge was to rip the magazine to shreds… but there was no way she was going to do that in front of her mother. 

So, all she did was snort, letting out a low chuckle to follow. She leaned back taking her hand off the table and crossing her arms over her chest. “What am I supposed to say?”

“I don’t know, perhaps explain why you decided to respond so aggressively when Siwon's name was brought up by the press? You practically tore the media’s head off.” Eun rubbed her forehead. “Honestly, are you even thinking about the company? This could ruin your reputation.”

“My reputation? That’s what you’re wanting to discuss with me after your daughter found out her fiancé of two years was in bed with another woman?” Minyung stared at her mother for a moment, looking for a different reaction. But she wasn’t given one. Perhaps she shouldn’t have been surprised by it. She never was one to consider something from another person's point of view.

She looked off to the side with a scoff, head turned toward the window. “I don’t have the time to discuss something like this with you right now. I have a meeting with a new potential business partner.” 

“Potential business partner?” Eun looked at her with wide eyes, evidently confused. “With who?” 

The phone rang.

Minyung shot her mother an icy look, before turning to the phone. She pressed a button, lifting the phone to her ear. 

“Mm?” 

“Director Han is here to see you, Ma’am.” 

“Ah,” Minyungs eyes lifted from the phone to her mother, who was staring at her with an unimpressed look. She pondered it for a moment, wondering if she should wrap things up with her mother before sending him in—but she knew if she didn’t have an actual excuse right in front of her, her mother would stay as long as she pleased. 

“Send him in.” 

“I will.” 

Minyung hung up the phone. 

“Awfully rude to pick up the phone while we are speaking. Were we not in the middle of an important discussion?”

“No, we weren’t.” 

Eun pinched the bridge of her nose, becoming more frustrated as Minyung continued to brush her off. “I don’t know why you won’t listen to me. There’s an easy solution to this, and you won’t take it.” 

“An easy solution?” Minyung scoffed. “Please. I don’t have time to hear what you have to say right now. I have a meeting. You arrived unannounced… What else did you expect? For me to clear my schedule for you?” 

“I told you we were going to talk! Shouldn’t you be prepared for me to drop in?” 

“Mother, I’m a 26-year-old woman who is running a multimillion-dollar company, while juggling charity events, routine business dinners to maintain relationships, and lastly, as you said, my darling ex-fiancé, who is deciding to use the media, and my reputation, as his plaything.” 

Minyung walked over to a side table pushed against the far wall, iced water and crystal glasses set out on a birchwood tray. she poured herself a glass of water, before making her way back over to her desk, heels clicking against the dark tile floors. She leaned against the front of the desk, facing her mother. She crossed her ankles one over the other, raising the glass to her lips and taking a sip. 

Eun stared at Minyung. 

Though she wasn’t paying attention to her mother’s dumbfounded expression. It was amusing— when she did something to irritate her. Especially when she cared for things she had already handled. Or things that were out of mind at the moment and she had no intention to worry about. 

Over Euns shoulder she could see Jinae leading Jumin toward her office. 

He was wearing a nice pinstripe suit. Dark grey. Crisp. She liked the color contrast of the suit to the tie he wore. A deep maroon. Would picking out a tie be annoying? She was thankful that picking out a tie was not part of her morning. 

Oh, her mother was talking.

“...if you took him back, your problems would disappear! If anything your popularity would increase. Take this as a story to the media. Something to interest them—“

Minyung’s stare sharpened. 

“What did you say?” 

Noticing a change of tone in her daughter's voice, Minyung clamped her hand over her bag strap protectively. She took a slight step back, the corner of her lip quirking down. “I was suggesting you… that you…” 

The door opened, Jinae and Jumin entering the room. Jinae frowned, pressing her tablet to her chest, noticing the distinct temperature drop in the room as soon as she walked through the door. The assistant's eyes flickered between her boss and the older woman. Should she announce her presence? It seemed as though they were in the middle of something Minyung was not too pleased with. Minyung did not like being interrupted either. 

“We’re done with this discussion.” Minyung looked away from her mother, forcing a polite smile to her face as she made eye contact with Jumin. 

His eyes were sharp. His gaze met hers for a moment, before moving to meet Euns. She couldn’t tell what he was thinking. What was swimming in those dark grey eyes. What thoughts were running through his mind. Though it wouldn’t be too far fetched to say it had to do something with her mother. It always had something to do with her mother. She hoped he hadn’t heard too much of their discussion. Nevertheless… her absurd suggestion that she should take back her cheating ex-fiancee. 

“I’m sorry about this, Jumin. I cleared a spot in my schedule for you, but my mother decided to drop by unannounced. I didn’t know she was coming today.” Minyung walked across the room and took Jumins hand in a friendly shake, both of her hands clasping around his own. Turning her head to meet her mother’s shocked gaze, she continued to keep the polite smile on her face. “Mother, this is Jumin Han. Chairman Hans’s son. From C&R.” 

“I know exactly who he is…” Eun gave her daughter a sharp look, before politely turning to the man in question and giving a smile of her own. “You look very much like your father when he was young. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

Jumin gave a polite smile of his own. “That would not be the first time I heard that. It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, Mrs. Park.” 

Eun gave him another polite smile in return, before checking the shiny gold watch on her wrist. She looked up with a surprised expression. Though Minyung knew it was fake. “Ah, I’m afraid I’ve overstayed my welcome. I’d better get going. It was nice to meet you, Jumin.” 

“Likewise.” 

She made her way to the door, pausing only momentarily to shoot her daughter a look over her shoulder. “Think about what I said.” 

She left the office. 

Minyungs polite smile dropped as soon as her mother was gone, forgetting for a moment that Jumin was right in front of her, her hands still clasped around his own. A gross taste filled her mouth, mind wandering back to the magazine sitting on top of her desk. His stupid, stupid smiling face. Siwon. Stupid Siwon. Wasn’t he supposed to be in pain? Having been broken up with his cold-hearted bitch of a fiancé—

Her hands felt strange. 

She looked down, realizing she was still frozen in the handshake. 

“Ah, sorry about that.” She let go, taking a step back. She dusted her hands off on her black pencil skirt, before turning to Jinae, who was still standing in the office expecting to hear something from her boss. Most likely a reprimanding. 

“Do not let her in here again without her name being on my schedule.” 

“I’m sorry, ma’am. I should not have let Mr. Han in here knowing Mrs. Park was still discussing things with you.” 

“No, I told you to bring him in. That part is my doing.” 

Minyung sighed, pressing her fingers to her forehead for a moment, trying to calm her brain. 

Very unprofessional. Family squabble where a meeting with a new business partner was supposed to be. If Jumin hadn’t been the one to propose the partnership but herself, there was no doubt they would have lost the opportunity. Perhaps she was being childish by using him as a pawn in her mother’s game. 

“I apologize. I used you as an excuse to get my mother out of my office. Otherwise, I don’t know when she would have left.”

Jumin waved her off. “I understand. Though if anything, I was taken aback by seeing her in your office. I was just not expecting it.” 

Minyung made a face. “I’m sure if I came to your office for a meeting and found your father there instead, I would be confused as well. Don’t think too much of it.” 

She glanced at Jinae, who was still waiting for some sort of instructions. She resisted the urge to chuckle at her wide eyes, instead choosing to raise a brow at her. “You can go back to your desk. I’ll call you if I need you.”

Realizing she had been standing there for longer than what would be considered normal, Jinae bowed her head before turning and scampering out of the office, glass door swinging closed behind her. 

Now that she had left, Minyung cracked an amused smile at her assistant’s jumpiness. She walked over to her desk, sitting in her chair. She gestured to one of the leather chairs placed at an angle toward her seat. “Please, sit.”

She folded her hands over her stomach, crossing her ankles around one another, allowing the pressure of her heels to be relieved for a moment. She may have been wearing heels for a long time, but it didn’t mean they hurt any less. She couldn’t wait to go home to kick off her Jimmy Choos and pop open a bottle of wine. 

Jumin accepted her invitation and sat down in front of her. She looked down, preparing to grab the rundown and the contract C&R had sent over. But in its place was the magazine her mother had felt the need to bring to her attention. As if she hadn’t already seen that magazine and the dozens of others Siwon had been babbling to. She scowled at the sight of it. Snatching it off the desk in a swift movement, the magazine was in the trash bin beside her desk in the blink of an eye. Though from her peripheral vision, it was apparent he had already seen the magazine. 

Embarrassing. 

“I looked over the contract you sent over this morning.” She flipped through the pages, looking over the highlighted pieces and scribbles of notes she made while looking it over. Occasionally there was some scrawl from her lawyers, but besides that the document was kept quite neat. “I like what I see. Though I do have one issue.” 

“Which would be?” 

“How would we let our current clients know we are now partners?” She leaned her elbow onto the desk, chin in her palm. She pressed her fingers into her cheek, lips pursing in thought. “An announcement of some sort maybe?”

Jumin pondered what she suggested for a moment. He also leaned his elbow on the arm of the chair he was seated in, fingers pressing into his face. Mirroring her position. 

“....How about an event?” 

Minyungs eyes flicked up to meet his. “An event?”

Jumin nodded. “We could invite our major clients… and new ones who we would be interested in doing business with. I have some associates as well who would make good additions to the scenery. They have connections of their own. It could be more than just a commemoration party as well.” 

“As in… if others catch wind of a well put together party, it will catch the attention of those we haven't considered?” Asked Minyung, trying to understand what his point was. 

He had an awkward way of communicating. Starting from random thoughts in his mind and not fully explaining them. Though she thought she had a relative idea for what he was talking about, at least. 

“Yes, that is what I mean.” 

Minyung pursed her lips. 

“...When would you want to have it?” 

“If we wanted to collaborate for the sort of image we wanted, with our schedules, I would say maybe next month?”

She nodded. “I think that sounds good. I know good party planners as well. My favorite just recently threw my younger sister's 22nd birthday party and she was very pleased with it.” 

Jumin titled his head to the side. “You have a sister? I only knew from my father that your Chairman Park had one child.” 

Minyung gave an amused expression at that. She reached for one of the two photographs on her desk. Turning it to face the dark haired man, she pointed to the tallest in the picture. It was a mature woman with black hair; a contrast to the honey brown Minyung had. 

“This is my oldest sister. She has four children. Three boys and one girl. Her husband is a film director, actually.” 

Her finger moved to the smallest girl in the picture, who was wearing very bright clothing. Her hair was loose around her grinning face. “That is my younger sister. The one the party was thrown for. She is… being a young adult at the moment. Enjoying spending my money.” 

Minyung let out a small chuckle at that. 

Finally, she pointed to a young boy in the picture. He had a scowl on his face. Overall, he did not look like he wanted to be there. “This is my youngest brother. He’s in Europe at the moment. He’s been there for a good few years now.” 

“So no… I am not an only child.” 

Jumin eyed the photograph, noticing how different each child seemed to be. Though his gaze rested on Minyung, who looked sharp. She stood straight with only a slight smile, while the rest of her siblings looked somewhat happy. Or had more of an expression on their face, no less. The eldest, a soft smile, the second youngest, a large grin, and the youngest brother, a frown. Yet Minyung had a flat expression. 

She seemed to carry that expression often. 

“I imagine it was not a quiet house.” 

“It was not. You are correct about that.” Minyung sighed. “Though from my understanding, you are an only child. Your home life must have been quite different.” 

“It was.” Jumin looked back to the photo. “I wasn't close with my mother. She left my father when I was young. He began dating different women often. Though he made sure to set aside some sort of time for me. I respect my father greatly, even if I don’t understand some of his choices.” 

“Understanding what someone else wants, parent or not, is difficult. Even if someone says one thing it’s likely their actions show another. Causing more confusion.” 

Minyung sighed. 

“I wanted to apologize for what's been happening in the media lately.” Jumin met her eyes. 

Minyung looked at him in surprise. “Apologize? 

“...More so extend my sympathies. Sticking their nose in our business seems to be the thing that makes the most money. Though I wish I could simply write a check to keep them out. I’m sure no amount of money could directly compensate for an interesting scandal.” 

Minyung gave a light chuckle. “Oh how I wish for something similar.” 

Her smile fell off her face. 

“But thank you for your sympathies I suppose. I just… I do not want to think about it. I want to move on.” 

“I think that is a good course of action.” 

Jumin checked his watch. “I have a meeting in fifteen minuets. I should get going. I am glad we can come to an understanding for our companies. Perhaps we could meet on Wednesday for lunch? To discuss the event we will be hosting together.” 

Minyung stood up along with him. She brushed out the wrinkles in her blouse, before flashing him a smile. “Yes, I think that would be good.” 

She escorted him out of her office, stopping in front of Jinae’s desk. The young woman looked up like a deer in the headlights, her eyes wide at the sight of the two powerful corporate heirs and leaders exchanging friendly smiles. 

Minyung turned to Jinae. “Please schedule a lunch with Mr. Han for Wednesday afternoon.” 

“Is there a particular location, ma’am?” 

Jumin shook his head, pulling out his phone. “My assistant will contact you with the details. There are a few different places I have in mind… I will need to think about it.”   
Minyung blinked, shocked at his sudden forwardness concerning something as miniscule as where they were to eat. Though when she took another moment to think about it, from what she had seen from the director, it was something he would consider to be of utmost importance. Not that she was going to complain. If he was to handle where they were to eat lunch, one less thing for her to do. 

“Alright then,” She gave him a smile. “I will see you Wednesday.”


End file.
